ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sea's the Limit
The Sea's the Limit is the fifth episode of the Shorts (0th) season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Overview After an odd fight with Zombozo, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie are introduced to an underwater society of civilized, talking sea creatures. Story 'Part I' Wildmutt is running on the side of some buildings at night in Downtown Bellwood, chasing after Zombozo. Trailing behind, Gwen is running on her mana stairs she keeps on a single level after Ben. To her side, Kevin is armored up in stone driving his car. Julie is down on all fours, attached to the roof of Kevin's speeding car with suction cups she created with her shoes and hands. Kevin (out the passenger window, to Gwen): Gwen, you sure you don't want to come in here where all the work is coming out of my driving? Gwen (panting): There's less exercise in that. Kevin: You've been running for like 3 miles, Gwen! We're not going to be able to catch up with Ben at this rate. Gwen: Yes, we will. I just need you to push me by moving a little faster. Kevin: That's not going to work, Gwen. You're going as fast as you can. Just stop for a second and get in! Ultimate Wildmutt (from about two blocks away, closing in on Zombozo, to Gwen and Kevin): Will you two pipe down? Gwen, just get in so I could get some help over here! Julie: Gwen, I have to side with Kevin on this one. Gwen: Oh, you just want to test out your new powers. Julie: Well, yeah, but...come on, we'll never get to fight Zombozo! Gwen: Guh! Kevin, pull over. Focusing on the primary chase between Ultimate Wildmutt and Zombozo, Zombozo is on Ben's hoverboard, which has been customized with 4 rear rocket boosters, all active. In hand, Zombozo has a black sphere featuring 4 Omnitrix symbols on it. Zombozo (laughing maniacally): I wouldn't hurt a clown if I were you. Haven't you heard the one about the guy with glasses? Well, I don't wear glasses, but my prescription recommends I-- Ultimate Wildmutt: Be quiet and get off my hoverboard! Begins to run faster on the side of the buildings until he's finally right next to Zombozo. He jumps off the building and onto Zombozo, tackling him off the hoverboard and onto his back on the road with Ultimate Wildmutt lying on top of him, holding his arms to the ground as the spherical Omnitrix device rolls away. The hoverboard continues to soar until it reaches the ocean and curves downward into it. Ultimate Wildmutt caught the whole thing. Look what you did to my hoverboard! Zombozo: I didn't do anything, Mr. Tennyson. I was just riding the stolen means of transportation when you inadvertently tackled me. You should really think about the consequences of your actions as you let me go. Ultimate Wildmutt: Hmm, let me think about that... Ultimate Wildmutt's face gets extremely close to Zombozo's pinned-down one, and he begins to snarl at Zombozo. As Ben's hand is raised far into the air to wind up for his attack on Zombozo, Kevin's car drifts to a stop in the background. Gwen is quick to open the passenger door and leap out of the car, sending a gripping mana blast towards Ultimate Wildmutt that encompasses him completely. Julie removes her suction cups and jumps over to Gwen's side. Ultimate Wildmutt (snarling, growling): Gwen, what are you doing? I have him! Gwen: Ben, listen to yourself! Ultimate Wildmutt: I am listening to myself. And I think I'm going too easy on him! Time to make him my food... Julie runs over to Ultimate Wildmutt, Gwen's grip being removed from him, and roundhouse-kicks him in the face, knocking him over on his back. Julie: Ben, you're going to stop this. Ultimate Wildmutt: Who's going to make me? Julie: I am! Pounds the Omnitrix symbol, reverting Ultimate Wildmutt to standard Wildmutt; then pounds it again, reverting Wildmutt to human. Ben (lying on his back, with Julie doubled over him ready to help him up): I'm sorry, Julie. It won't happen again. Is helped up by Julie. Julie: Good. Ben: Psyche! Ben backs up and transforms into Streak. Streak: You really ought to check for people crossing their fingers on an agreement. Phases through the floor of the dock they were standing on, and comes up through Zombozo. Alright, Zombozo, got any final words? Zombozo: Oh, well, nothing but "Doom Clown." Kevin (rushing out of the car): Hit the deck! The spherical device Zombozo was holding, which now lay right next to Julie, and all of its Omnitrix symbols turned red. Streak: Julie! Transforms. Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! Smacks the Omnitrix once more, releasing the four diagonal prongs on the chest-placed symbol. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Rolls into a ball, and as Julie stands motionless at the sight of the bomb ready to detonate, Ultimate Cannonbolt comes rolling in to cover up the bomb. Rolled up around the spherical bomb, Ultimate Cannonbolt uttered one thing to Julie. Run. Ultimate Cannonbolt bounces a bit on the dock as the bomb explodes, releasing a circular wave that spans to a great area around him before beginning to fade into nonexistence, after which, Ultimate Cannonbolt unrolls. The area around the Omnitrix is black from the result of the Omnitrix. Omnitrix: Chronosapien Age Randomization Algorithm Detected. Threat Averted. Cycling to recharge mode. The Omnitrix flashes red and begins playing its time-out loop. It finally reverts Ben straight back to human. Zombozo: Well, I'd love to stick around for the emotions to be shared in a few moments, but I really must catch that board of yours. But just in case the doctor can't give you one due to your age, (throws a lollipop at Ben) here's a prize for joining us today. A large white rift opens far along down the street. A speeding creature comes rushing out of it. Zombozo: No, no, no. Not him! Anything but him! Runs for the edge of the docks and jumps in. The speeding creature continues to run after Zombozo, eventually reaching the end of the dock and immediately sinking itself into the deep waters. Kevin: What was that? Everyone's heads, including that of Ben who lay nearly paralyzed by the impact of Zombozo's bomb, flip to face Kevin. Kevin: What? Something opens up and I don't even get to see what comes out and I'm supposed to know what it is. Gwen: Well, kinda. Haven't you seen a white portal open up before and throw an alien out of it? Kevin: How do you even know it was an alien? Gwen: I managed to get a sample of it when it was right in front of me, and it definitely wasn't human. Kevin: Does it look like anything we've seen before? Gwen: I recognize it from somewhere. Ben (walking with a limp, one leg up, one arm around Julie's shoulders and his other on his stomach as Julie helped him walk around): Then--ouch--it's definitely someone we know. I say--oowww--we go after him in the water. A little bit of--eeeeow!--Ripjaws should be enough to catch him. Julie: Ben, I don't think you're okay to go after Zombozo and whoever that other alien was. Ben: I'm--urgh--fine. I just need an alien that'll (struggles to get the next word out) heal faster than me, or has more than my number of arms. Julie: But Four Arms and Spidermonkey aren't the greatest swimmers. Ben: No, but--eek--I've got an alien who can make as many arms as he wants. Julie: Goop? Ben: After the incident last week with that purple Goop? No way. I keep thinking about if you...if you had...well... Julie: I get it. But then who? Ben: Let me show you. Glows green and Julie walks away from the supposed fast healer alien. Benmummy: Benmummy! OF PART I 'Part II' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto (merged with Ken) *Kevin Levin Villains *Zombozo Neutral / Mentioned Only *Speedy Alien Aliens Used (by Ben) *Ultimate Wildmutt *Wildmutt (forcibly reverted from Ultimate Wildmutt by Julie) *Streak *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Benmummy Allusions The episode title is a reference to the phrase "the sky's the limit," as some would use to inspire people to reach their goals no matter what they are. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes